


Illogical Plausibility

by Asgardian_Pirate



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, also some enterprise feels, analyzing a crush with science, the one where jim is a distraction and spock is figuring out what crush is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_Pirate/pseuds/Asgardian_Pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this little ficlet on tumblr last year and I have decided to finally post it on here. Spock is trying to get shit done and Jim serves as a pretty distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical Plausibility

A faint hum, incredibly akin to various noises produced by Earth’s domesticated felines, surrounded his senses, being a part of and created by the ship. The quiet clicks and pivots of the bridge’s systems being used by confident and humble fingers harmonized with the faint thrum of the ship’s engine. United, yet distinctly separate. 

Faint mumbling occasionally filled the pauses between; an exchanged factoid, percentage, or variable discussed amongst the crew. The voices tended to be small swells; waves filling, stretching the harmony, but never breaking it. Together, but growing.

Spock continued his work, allowing the familiarity of the synthetic symphony to provide an adequate agent to maintain his lower-conscious meditation. It proved to reduce stress and add clarity, aiding to maintain the utmost efficiency regarding whichever tasks lay before him.

With a sense gratitude, to the point in which he understood it, he welcomed the mixture of sounds that were distinct to the bridge. Focus was a primary aspect in his training, and the environment that proceeded most days within the space was comfortable.

A light sound unceremoniously split through the others, as well as Spock’s meditation. It broke the harmony in positive reception, which was illogical in that that was a direct contradiction of the verb. Yet, the evidence was clear in the immediate area, judging by the expressions drifting upon the faces of some of the crew, that it was indeed correct. At times, the illogical was plausible, which continued to string a thread of confusion through the Vulcan’s mind. 

The airy sound broke through the waves again, approximately sixteen point three percent louder than the one preceding it. The second disruption made Spock pause in his work, his hands halted above the displays. His fingers twitched to return to their previous actions, but a theory that had been imprinted within him, never far from conscious thought in order to easily access, study, and test, drew his attention. This theory was indeed connected to the spindle of confusion that nestled inside his psyche; perhaps it was the anchor, intending to keep him spiraling downwards into the depths until it latched itself permanently, never allowing him to intercept it, to prevent it, keeping him suspended and uncomfortably exposed. 

Or perhaps it was the cause, the origin point, to which his confusion of illogical plausibility stemmed. 

Spock turned in his seat to witness Mr. Sulu’s amused attention focused towards the Captain’s chair, a faint smile on his face, like those of the crew adjacent of the console he was seated at. Spock observed a quick release of breath, indicating further amusement, and an unknown response directed to the Captain.

The third time the airy noise filled the bridge, even louder than the preceding two, Spock calculated a slight tremor, a bare misstep of his own heartbeat. When the Captain began to turn in his chair, his body angled in the direction of the Vulcan’s current position, he calculated a rise in heart rate. 

When Jim’s laughter abated, his smile and eyes brighter than collections of stars easily viewed through the bridge window, Spock registered a complete halt in respiratory function.

 Spock felt himself rise from his chair, his sure strides carrying him toward the Captain as if affected by a gravitational pull. A pointless analogy, considering neither he nor the Captain retained the same physics as the planets. However, his impassable logic was somehow subjected to increasing evidence that the Captain did indeed possess the ability to capture and hold him within close proximity against his voluntary motor functions. Illogical plausibility. 

"Yes, Mr. Spock?"

The Vulcan allowed one brief pause in order to inhale, attempting to calm the buzzing energy within the nerve clusters of his limbs. 

"You directed your attention to me, Captain. I assumed you desired to exchange words."

The corners of Jim’s mouth twitched upward, his grin broadening. The volume of his voice decreased as he shifted in his chair. 

"You were staring first."

Spock calculated the rate at which the temperature of his skin was elevating and immediately controlled his systems to avoid an embarrassing coloration of his skin. 

Spock observed the growing amusement of the Captain’s expression the longer he held the Vulcan under his gaze, and he straightened his posture fractionally. 

"The inappropriate disclosure of your amusement interrupted my work and disrupted my focus."

Jim raised an eyebrow, slight traces of disbelief touching his eyes. 

"I distracted you?"

"If you were to simplify my previous statement, that is correct."

“ _I_  distracted  _you_? Since when does that happen? Your focus is like the Fortress of Solitude, except I doubt even Lex Luthor could break through.”

"To which location and sentient being are you referring to, Captain?"

"Nothing, never mind." Spock caught the Captain’s eye-roll, an exhausting human mannerism that often associated with an unwillingness to cooperate or communicate. His gaze returned forward. "I apologize for the disruption, Commander. You may return to your duties." 

Spock felt a certain loss at the fading smile on the Captain’s face, but was reluctant to attempt any form of humor, as he was unsure how to proceed and rather wary that it would ultimately end without success. He continued on, formality slipping as he touched Jim’s shoulder. 

"Do not apologize. It is…a relief to see you so at ease at the helm, Captain."

The Enterprise’s five-year exploration had barely begun, and after a few various moments where he felt his stomach muscles clench, or instances where his extremities would barely still, Spock recognized his excitement for the voyage. The knowledge that Jim was safe and overjoyed to take the ship deep into the reaches of space coupled with his contagious cheerfulness, and Spock rarely found himself in a sour mood. At least, while on the bridge. Doctor McCoy’s presence usually lowered his mood to a discernible degree.

Jim faced him again, his expression softening. Spock briefly thought to perceive Jim leaning into his touch, but quickly denounced it as a trick of his already stimulated nerves. He removed his hand and observed Jim’s eyes following it. 

"Thanks, Spock. This opportunity is…enthralling, to say the least. Maybe I’m a bit overexcited for professionalism’s sake."

Spock’s eyebrow twitched upward, and the Captain didn’t miss it. “I do not believe I have witnessed you holding professionalism as a high priority, Captain.”

There. A flash of a smile, and Spock monitored his internal status: a brief heart palpation; increased respiratory activity; a heart rate increase of eleven point two percent. He recorded his observations, aware that a small amount of visual stimulus resulted in relatively high reactions. It was alarming then, considering that physical stimulus would be exponentially higher, that Jim had stood up from the chair, stepping directly in front of Spock.

"It’s true that it’s not very high on my list, but when the occasion calls for it, as Captain, I must adhere to it. At least, for a little while."

"Does the occasion currently call for it, Captain?"

A sly grin slid onto Jim’s face. “Not entirely.” His fingers reached forward, lightly touching the inside of Spock’s wrist, and the Vulcan had to refrain from audibly gasping as one of his fingers graced the edge of his palm. He registered a heart rate increase of forty-three point eight percent. 

"Jim…" 

"You’ve been…observing me more than usual. Wanna tell me what that’s about?"

Spock considered his options, most of them tracking in redundant loops that would ultimately lead him back to this point. He resigned that hiding the truth was impractical. 

"Since the warp core incident, it has been…difficult to allow you to deviate from my sight."

Something twisted across Jim’s face, multiple emotions fighting for control, but Spock continued, adamant that he state his mind fully. 

"Do not misinterpret my meaning, Captain. I do not suddenly think of you as unfit to discern your own paths and decisions, but the fact remains that I…"

He paused, formulating his next words.

"You’re worried about me." The Captain’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

Spock’s chest tightened with an unfamiliar sensation, the cavity heavy with a unseen weight. Illogical. There was none.

"If I am to be forward, Captain…I believe that what I am feeling is exponentially more intense than mere worry."

The gravity between them strengthened, and the Vulcan felt melded to the bridge’s floor. If the crew noticed the sheer force the filled the few inches separating his and Jim’s body, they didn’t seem to acknowledge the fact.

Jim’s eyes brightened, a fondness blooming over his features that made Spock’s heart flutter, a strange sensation. The Captain seemed to loom closer, and Spock’s initial, yet bizarre, instinct was to reach out and touch. Feel, observe, record. Instead, he recorded his own status: respiratory rate fluctuating; over-alert nerve endings; increased temperature spreading across the neck and face. An increase in heart rate to seventy-four point six percent. 

He could clearly sense Jim observing him, his fond expression turning curious and excitable. Something indiscernible flashed across his visage, and Spock’s body reacted with a small tremor shooting down his spine. 

"Mr. Spock, I do believe we have further things to discuss."

He breathed, attempting to retain bodily control. “Agreed, Captain.”

"Report to my quarters tonight for dinner." 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write an actual longer space husands fic some time in the future, so hopefully this will remain a good reminder to get my ass on it. 
> 
> Hope you lot enjoyed. Leave comments/kudos if you'd like~
> 
> (here's the tumblr link of the post [with a few typos] if you'd like to reblog or whatnot: http://lassidophilus.tumblr.com/post/50896555406/illogical-plausibility )


End file.
